Stuck in the Middle
by Blau
Summary: AiberxMatsu, LxMatsu The kid was cute, in a puppy sort of way, Aiber thought to himself as he looked the younger man over.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Matsuda and Aiber had met was on a train. There had been no introductions made, no words exchanged. One could barely call it a first meeting. Maybe a first sighting, but not a meeting. Because Matsuda was on his cell phone that Watari had given him and the rest of his team, and it was pure coincidence that Aiber was sitting next to him. 

"...Aizawa-san! Of course I know it!" Matsuda had protested into the phone. "Matsui Tarou. Happy? Now will you please apologize to Ryuuzaki-san for me?" a pause as Matsuda bit his lip. The kid was cute, in a puppy sort of way, Aiber thought to himself as he looked the younger man over. Softly, Matsuda said, "...he doesn't like me though. I don't want him to make him really mad at me."

Matsuda was silent for a moment, a frown on his lips. "I _know_ it's my third time this week. My electricity..." A wince as whoever he was talking to yelled into the phone. Noticing Aiber's look, Matsuda had smiled apologetically. "Ne, I gotta go. The train is stopping..." After a moment, he shut his phone and put it in his pants pocket. Standing up, he never glanced back at Aiber, and thus never noticed the blond man's gaze following him.

* * *

It was a sunny Monday morning when Aiber called the man named L. Sitting comfortably on his couch, legs outstretched and propped up on the coffee table with a notebook in his lap, Aiber hummed as he waited for L to answer. Thoughts of the brown-haired man floated through his mind, and he was shaken out of his musings when L answered.

"Aiber-san? It's odd that you would call me," L said smoothly. Aiber chuckled, flexing his foot.

"Aye sir, 'tis!" Aiber exclaimed jokingly, adopting a British accent. Getting serious, he continued. "I was wondering if you could find someone for me?"

Normally Aiber would have gone to the police and had them look 'Matsui Tarou' up for him, but with Kira around it would be suicide to ask. The police especially were overly-suspicious of anything dealing with someone's name, so even looking up an address could result in Aiber finding himself in a jail cell.

Sighing into the phone, Aiber heard a few taps on a key and then L spoke again. "Whom?"

"A 'Matsui Tarou-"

"Matsui? How do you know him?"

Wondering for a moment why the sudden question, Aiber replied, "He was sitting next to me on the train. How do _you_ know him?"

"Did he do anything to you, Aiber-san? Is that why you're looking for him?"

"No! He didn't do anything. He was cute, so I thought I'd ask him on a date. He's my type, yanno?" It was no secret Aiber's sexuality, what with his gaudy shirts and obvious flirtations with any guy that was his "type."

Silence for a moment, before L spoke again. "So you want me to play match-maker?"

Another chuckle. "Basically, yes. So you know him too?"

"He works for me. Should I send him on an errand to you?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

* * *

L had arranged for Aiber to be at the local library in the historical non-fiction section. Matsui Tarou, L said, would meet him there with an envelope that L had wanted Aiber to receive. And so, standing in the historical non-fiction section, Aiber waited for the brunet he had only seen once before. Five minutes after the arranged time, Matsuda had shown up, cheeks flushed and soft pants escaping his lips. His hair was messed up, giving him a thoroughly-snogged look. Aiber unconsciously licked his lips. Yum.

Spotting Aiber, Matsuda hurried over. Bowing low, he straightened. "You're Aiber-san, right? Ryuuzaki-san sent me to give you this." An envelope was handed to him. Smiling, Aiber reached forward to take the envelope, letting his hand linger several more moments than necessary. Noticing, Matsuda flushed.

"Thank _you_, Messenger Boy," Aiber murmured seductively, leaning forward a little. Matsuda flushed more, though not because of Aiber's actions. Bowing low once more, he straightened and introduced himself.

"I'm Matsui Tarou!" he exclaimed. "Excuse me for my rudeness!"

There. There was that puppy-personality Aiber had seen that day on the train. This... Matsui Tarou was like a new intern for a company; eager to please, very polite, but messing up with one thing or another.

Leaning forward so his lips were by Matsuda's ears, Aiber whispered, "I know." and promptly licked Matsuda's ear lobe.

"A-Aiber-san!" Matsuda stuttered, face a brilliant red. "We... I.. mmph!"

Cut off by lips overlapping his own, Matsuda was too shocked to react when Aiber slipped his tongue into Matsuda's mouth. Matsuda shyly, unconsciously, joined in after a moment, eyes sliding shut. The kiss lasted for several moments before they ran out of breath, Matsuda gasping for air as Aiber grinned.

"Want to go on a date?"

* * *

Despite having just met the man, Matsuda had agreed. Why, he didn't know. He had been harboring a crush on Ryuuzaki for some time, although he knew his feelings would never be returned. Maybe that's why he said yes? To try and get rid of the unrequited love that ate away at him whenever he was at work? Or maybe...

"Matsuda! Quit spacing out!" Aizawa said, rapping Matsuda on the head sharply. "We have work to do!"

"Ah! That hurt, Aizawa-san," Matsuda said with a pout, rubbing at his head. "You don't have to hit me!"

"It's the only way to get you to get focused!"

Realizing he was fighting a losing battle, Matsuda changed the subject. "Ne, Aizawa-san, do you think I could leave earlier today?"

"With all the days you've been late? Not likely!" Seeing the dejected look on Matsuda's face, Aizawa sighed. Honestly, Matsuda was just like his daughter! "Go ask Ryuuzaki if you can, I guess."

And so Matsuda did just that.

"Early?" L said, swiveling around on his chair.

"Yes. Um... Ihaveadate," Matsuda said, blushing. For some reason, he couldn't look Ryuuzaki in the eyes.

"A date? With whom?" L asked curiously, brown eyes wide as he chewed on his thumb. Blushing even more, Matsuda pushed his pointer fingers together.

"U-um... that guy, Aiber-san..."

Raising an eyebrow, L looked shocked for a moment before composing himself. Matsuda was gay? And Aiber had already asked Matsuda on a date? That man sure did work fast! He had only agreed to help Aiber because he hadn't thought Matsuda would agree, L thought with a mental scowl. If L had known that Matsuda was for sure gay (there had only been a 5.4 chance, after all), he would have asked the younger man out himself. But now, if he said no, Aiber would realize L's feelings for Matsuda.

And so, albeit reluctantly, L said yes to Matsuda's request. But, he vowed himself, he would not lose Matsuda's heart to Aiber!

For he was Justice, and Justice always won.

* * *

**In all honesty, I have been wanting to write an Aiber x Matsu fic for some time. But I've wanted to -read- one for like... ever. ****My friend currently is borrowing my DeathNote manga, so I have no idea if Matsuda and Aiber had ever met before. We'll go with the excuse, 'This is an A/U, and thus they met differently.' **

**I am so sorry I destroyed the characters. Aiber, I am sorry I made you so flirtatious. L, I am sorry I destroyed your entire character and made you say words you would never say. Aizawa, I am sorry I made you a nag. Matsuda, I am sorry for what I am putting you through.**


	2. Chapter 2

In all honesty, the date hadn't been that bad. If one enjoyed getting groped and getting things whispered in one's ear that would make even a porn star blush, anyway. Aiber had taken Matsuda to the Tanabata Festival - the star-viewing festival, and it had been so long since Matsuda had gone to one that he had been hyped up as soon as Aiber called and told him. Naturally, Aizawa got annoyed at him and even Souchiro had scolded him. Ryuuzaki would occasionally look over at Matsuda, eyes full of anger and something else. The day had been tense, and with the festival going on right after he got off of work, he couldn't wait for the day to be over.

At six, Matsuda met Aiber at the bus stop (it wasn't far enough they had to take the subway, but it wasn't close enough that they could walk) and somehow on the bus Aiber had convinced Matsuda to sit in his lap since the bus was "much too full" and that Matsuda "really should let the elderly sit." Matsuda didn't bother pointing out that if Aiber was really concerned about the elderly, he would be standing instead of sitting. The whole time, Matsuda could feel the glare of an old lady who had been forced to stand. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Not to mention he was pretty sure that the bus was NOT jerky enough that Aiber needed to have his hands on Matsuda's thighs - to make sure he didn't fall off, Aiber claimed, nor did Aiber need to caress his legs either. Or lick at his exposed neck; instead of the usual suit he wore, Matsuda was wearing light green _hakama_, or the pleated pants worn by samurai long ago, over a slightly darker green kimono, a black _obi, _or belt, holding the hakama in place. And, instead of his usual dress shoes, he wore white _tabi - _divided toe socks and wooden sandals with a green strap. He wore a loose, too-large black jacket over it, a scarf the color of his pants thrown over his shoulders carelessly.

Aiber, like Matsuda, was also in festival dress. Wearing a dark blue hakama and kimono with a lighter blue obi, he looked like he belonged in the outfit instead of the usual suit he wore.

Once they got to the festival, the sun had already set and the festival lights were lit up. Children ran around, balloons tied to their wrists, while couples walked around hand in hand. While there were always couples at festivals, it seemed like there were more than usual. Then again, Matsuda supposed there would be - the Tanabata Festival was to celebrate when the two lovers, Orihime and Hikoboshi, could meet again. It only happened once again, because the legend goes that the two lovers are separated by the Milky Way. There were lots of decorations, such as streamers and box-shaped ornaments, along with paper cranes (to symbolize family, long life, and good health), purses (to symbolize good business), streamers (such as the one Orihime made), paper strips (wishes for good handwriting and studies), and garbage bags (cleanliness and unwastefulness).

Idly, Matsuda wondered if he and Aiber would be considered a couple, before putting the thought to the back of his mind. There was no time to think of that when there were more trivial matters at hand - such as Aiber licking his hear while they waited in line for some _takoyaki_ (fried octopus) where children were. Needless to say, Matsuda had been flustered most of the night. Nevertheless, he still enjoyed himself and even got to write his wish on a piece of paper and tie it to a bamboo tree, as was custom.

"I didn't recognize you, Ryuuzaki-san!" a voice called out. Blinking, Matsuda turned his head in the direction of the voice and clung onto Aiber's arm to raise himself up a bit. There, not three feet away, was Yagami Light, dressed in white pants and a beige jacket. And next to him was Ryuuzaki, dressed in a blue, black, and white striped hakama, a white kimono, and a black jacket over it. In his hands was a bowl of noodles, which he was currently inserting into his mouth.

"Oh! Aiber-san, look!" Matsuda exclaimed, pointing over to Light and Ryuuzaki. Aiber paused in his attempt to devour Matsuda's ear lobe and turned, narrowing his eyes when he saw Ryuuzaki. He forced himself to smile when Matsuda called for Ryuuzaki, causing the young man to turn and blink at them.

Leaving his spot in the line, Matsuda bounced over to Light and Ryuuzaki. "Ryuuzaki-san! Yagami-san! I didn't know you guys were coming! Ah, we could have gone together!" he exclaimed, clutching the orange blanket Aiber had won for him. Aiber followed, throwing an arm around Matsuda's shoulder and leaning close to the younger man.

"Like a double date, Matsuda-chan?" he said, grinning once again when Matsuda began to blush.

"No no! Ryuuzaki-san and Yagami-san aren't on a date!" exclaimed Matsuda without thinking. Blinking, he added, "You aren't, are you?"

Light shrugged, and Ryuuzaki continued eating his noodles, keeping his eyes on Matsuda. "Otousan said I had to escort Sayu and Ryuuzaki asked if he could come with. Sayu ran off with some friends," Light said, adding the last bit in when he saw Matsuda light up at the mention of Sayu.

"Oh! We should hang out together then! Um, that is, if you don't mind..." Matsuda said, trailing off as he looked at Light for confirmation. Light shrugged once again, and Ryuuzaki kept staring at Matsuda.

"We shouldn't interrupt them, Matsuda-chan," Aiber said, wrapping his arms around Matsuda and putting his head on Matsuda's shoulder.

A slurp, and then Ryuuzaki spoke. "That's an excellent idea, Matsuda-san. We can get to know each other better." Although he smiled, his eyes were cold.

Grinning, Matsuda pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!" the moment of excitement was short-lived, when Matsuda blinked. "Ah... where should we go then?"

Ryuuzaki and Light shared a glance, and then Ryuuzaki said, "We haven't made our wishes yet."

"We've already done that," Aiber said, glaring at Ryuuzaki. Matsuda huffed, stepping away from Aiber.

"I don't mind," Matsuda frowned. "You can go get the takoyaki, if you don't want to come with."

In the end, Aiber did come with, though he pouted the whole way. He could have had a longer time with Matsuda, if it weren't for those meddling geniuses!

Walking between Aiber and Ryuuzaki, with Light walking on Ryuuzaki's other side, Matsuda babbled happily, pointing out decorations and game stands. Once they reached the bamboo thicket, he stopped. Light stood off to the side, making it clear he didn't need to write down any wishes. Ryuuzaki, on the other hand, tugged at Matsuda's jacket.

"Where are the pens, Matsuda-san?" he asked, blinking at Matsuda. Blushing at the look, Matsuda nodded over to where the slips of paper were. "Come with?"

Face getting increasingly redder, Matsuda followed Ryuuzaki over to the slips of paper, keeping his eyes away from Ryuuzaki as the older man wrote down his wish. Curiosity got the best of him, however, and he felt his eyes wander down to where Ryuuzaki was writing. Seeing his name, he blinked and read the whole thing, blushing bright red.

"Ah..." he gasped, turning away in a hurry. Blinking, Ryuuzaki looked up from his paper. Seeing Matsuda's face, he looked down at his paper and then back at Matsuda.

"It's true. I really do wish it," he said, tilting his head slightly.

"B-but, I t-thought you-"

"You thought wrong," was all that was said before a pair of lips were pressed against his own. They stood in that position for a while, before Aiber suddenly realized that Matsuda and Ryuuzaki were taking a long time writing down one wish.

"Oi," he said softly to himself, before sighing. He should have known Matsuda would fall for the smart, rich guys. Not just a chameleon, like Aiber was. To Light, he said, "Tell them something came up, okay?"

Light blinked, opening his mouth to reply, but Aiber was already walking away. It was then that Matsuda and Ryuuzaki returned.

"Where'd Aiber-san go?" Matsuda asked, looking around in hope he could spot the blond-haired man.

"He said something came up," Light replied, giving yet another shrug. "It's getting late, Ryuuzaki. I should probably call Sayu and go."

Ryuuzaki blinked, before nodding. "We probably should. Thank you for taking me." Light shrugged and turned, disappearing into the crowd as well. With joined hands, Matsuda and Ryuuzaki followed.

_Please let Matsuda know I love him._

* * *

Whew! Good job me. :D Very proud I finished something. One day, I'll update Panda Prince...

In the end, my inner LxMatsuda fangirl beat down my AiberxMatsuda, which is why this story is so totally LxMatsuda.

All info about the Tanabata Festival and the foods and outfits was found on wikipedia.


End file.
